


One Sentence Meme

by the_moonmoth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Crossover, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, one sentence meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven genres, one sentence each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [community one sentence meme](http://sansa-sandor.livejournal.com/tag/one-sentence-meme) over on [sansa_sandor](http://sansa-sandor.livejournal.com/), in which we had to write a story of a given genre in exactly one sentence. I just about managed it, with only a couple of egregious grammatical abuses ;)

  


**Angst**  
  
The Hound lay on the floor of the cavern, pale and bloody, unmoving; the seven beautiful carved faces gleamed in the torchlight; and the Stranger said to Lady Stark, "What will you offer me in return?"

 

 

 **AU**  
  
Sansa sits on the stone loveseat in the sun-drenched courtyard of the manse in Pentos, and thinks that even when drunk and mean and slurring out insults, she would still prefer to be here with the Hound than anywhere else she can think of; how much nicer it is, then, that he has done none of these things in quite some time.

 

 

 **Crossover**  
  
His eyes caught on the gold pin decorating her pretty reaping day dress as he grunted, "Guess even the Mayor's kids aren't immune, little mockingjay," and Sansa looked up (and up and up) and thought,  _Maybe District Twelve will finally have a winner._

 

 

 **Death**  
  
"You will not kill him, mother," Sansa said to Lady Stoneheart, "because if you do, you will kill me too."

 

 

 **Episode-Related**  
  
"I think the Hound likes you," Shae said out of the blue one evening, her tone amused, and Sansa stared up at her handmaiden's reflection as she brushed her hair, trying to work out if Shae was having a jape at her expense.

 

 

 **First Time**  
  
She isn't prepared for how much it hurts, but she isn't prepared for how much she likes it either, as she wraps her long legs around his waist, nails scrabbling for purchase on his sweat-slicked skin, leans her head back against the wall, throat terrifyingly exposed, and _moans_.

 

 

 **Fluff**  
  
He thought it first when he laid eyes on her that day in the Vale, years after he had seen her last, looking more lovely than he could have imagined, the words in his head shocking him so deeply that his senses closed in on themselves for a moment, sight tunnelling down so that only she was in view, ears closing over to all sound; he thought it again and again many times after that, when she touched him, when she smiled at him, when she forgave him and took him into her service, always involuntary, always shocking; but he did not say it until some years later, when the war and winter was done and she was entertaining her suitors as Queen in the North, and he simply could not bear the weight of those words unsaid any longer; and when he uttered them, piss drunk and weeping, a man broken and defeated, she simply smiled, and remade him with her whisper in return, "I love you, too, Sandor – my love, you are my everything."

 

 

 **Humour**  
  
Sandor awoke with the most horrendous headache and the gut-deep certainty that he had done something last night that he knew he'd be sorry for, but the memory of what it had been did not come back to him until he was drawing his sword in the practise yard struggling to keep his breakfast down: as the men around him started to snigger he glanced up at Lady Stark's balcony and saw her standing there looking down on him, a flash of a smile crossing her face before she spun on her heel and returned to the warmth of Winterfell's chambers, and left him surrounded by his opponents with a sword tied fast all along its length in pink and yellow ribbons.

 

 

** Hurt/Comfort **

 

Sansa can't make a fire, or skin an animal for its pelt, but thanks to Harry's dreadful, dreadful attempts at seduction she  _does_  know how to warm a hypothermic man – his skin is near blue when she has finally peeled away his soaking layers, and a part of her wants to laugh because she always thought it was just a figure of speech, but it's distant and muffled beneath her concern and her... embarrassment... because he is naked and she is naked and she has dreamt of this many times but not like this, with his heart beating too slow and his skin numbingly cold,  _never_  like this, and the way her stomach lurches with excitement as she covers as much of his larger body as she can shames her, and provokes her, and she needs him to be all right, just  _needs_  him to be all right, so that she can tell him all the things she has been too cowardly to say before now; "Please, Sandor," she whispers, and waits. ****

**  
**

**  
**

**Smut**  
  
Lady Stark nodded and smiled and made pleasantries with those seated near her at the feast, while under the table she parted her thighs to her sworn shield's wondering hands – he was taking such a long time retrieving the spoon she had knocked beneath the table cloth, but her guests were so far into their cups they had not yet noticed his prolonged absence; Sansa merely smiled and nodded at Lord Umber's story as she felt the cold steel of a knife carefully slicing open her small clothes, and sat with immaculate posture on the edge of her seat to allow him better access to lap at her cunt. ****

**  
**

**  
**

**UST**  
  
At first, when he lifted her up to ride in front of him on Stranger's back, Sansa felt embarrassed to be in such close quarters with a man; then she could not keep her eyes open any more, and when she awoke she was leaning back against his chest, wrapped warmly in his cloak, his arm around her to hold her in place; then she realised how flush their bodies were against one another, and how she could feel every part of him touching her –  _every part_ ; and with the growing awareness of what was pressing against her lower back, and the rhythmic rocking of the horse's gait, Sansa could not help but shift about in the saddle, failing to find a position to ease her discomfort. ****


	2. Extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more than one entry for some of the categories. Here are the ones that didn't make the final cut.

  


**Crossover**  
  
Princess Sansa looked up at him from her bunk with curious eyes, "Aren't you a little tall for a Storm Trooper?"

 

**  
**

**Crossover**  
  
Sansa wouldn't say she was friends with Hermione – she could be so bossy and superior, and had just awful dress sense – but she was always generous with her time when Sansa needed help with her homework, and Sansa had never joined in with the unkind things some of the other girls in their year said about her, but when she rolled over in bed one night and whispered across to Sansa, "I just don't understand why he's even  _in_  Gryffindor," Sansa had to bite back the nasty remark about Hermione's intelligence – she  _was_  smart, she'd figure it out eventually.

 

**  
**

**First Time**  
  
He's tender at first, gentle in a way that is both familiar and unexpected, but it isn't what she wants, and so she bites his earlobe lightly before she whispers,  _Harder_.

**  
**

**  
**

**Smut**  
  
It had been enough of a shock that the Queen in the North had accepted his sword into her service that Sandor Clegane had paid little mind to the actual vows she had made him pledge; that night when she enters his room without seeking permission and drops her robe to the floor to reveal her nakedness, he tries to refuse her, for her own sake, for his, but she looks at him with steel in her eyes, and reminds him that he vowed to obey.

**  
**

**  
**

**Smut** (warning: dub-con, verging on non-con)  
  
Alayne woke with her hands bound and secured above her head to the headboard. She fought against her bonds instinctively before her eyes settled on the dark shape sitting in the chair in the corner of her room – a man, broad and tall, muscles cast in moving shadows from the flickering of the candle, and shirtless with his breeches unlaced, stroking his engorged manhood as he looked at her lying there in nothing but her bed gown. Her heart raced in fear until he sat forward, the candlelight falling suddenly on his ruined face, and he rasped, "Little bird, as far as your  _father's_  concerned I'm a holy brother sworn to silence, and I'll be gone in the morning long before he wakes, but I won't leave until I've had what I want from you, and if you scream, if you ever tell  _anyone_ , I'll kill you," and Sansa's heart raced for an entirely new reason.


	3. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd round of the sansa_sandor one sentence meme, different categories this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I didn't always stick to one sentence exactly, but the community rules allowed up to three sentences. So there we go.

** Kink **

The door was ajar but Sansa was too lost in ecstasy to notice, long legs bare around his waist with her skirts pushed up as Sandor fucked her against the wall of her guest chambers in the Red Keep; but Sandor had a warrior's instincts and could sense the eyes on them without even turning around. Taking her weight with one arm, he lifted his other hand to her face and she looked down at him with burning eyes and took his thumb between her lips. Sandor hoped it was the Imp peeking through at them, hoped the little bastard could see the look Sansa was giving him right now, hear her soft whimpers of pleasure, the way her eyes fell closed as she suckled and licked around the head of his thumb, but either way the secret was out, and the thought that soon everyone would know made him shoot his load hot and deep into her body.

 

** Kink 2 **

He loved the honey sweet taste of her cunt, but even more he loved her undignified gasps and groans of pleasure when he flipped her over and licked mercilessly back over her tight little arsehole.

 

** Kink 3 **

"No, little bird," he says, "I won't fuck you," and her heart sinks -- she feels like stamping her feet like the petulant child she once was, she wants him so badly, but he hasn't finished, "Not yet, not if you ever want to convince that mother of yours to let you wed me, but make no mistake Sansa, if we are wed I won't be restrained -- you'll get what you want and more, maybe. I'll fondle your teats and spread your thighs and fuck you with my fingers first, lick at your hot little nub until you're dripping wet and begging for it, but I'll want you to return the favour, unlace me and suck on my cock -- don't worry, I'll let you frig yourself while you do it, and you'll like that, too -- and only when I'm good and ready am I going to slide my cock into your sweet, wet cunt and fuck you properly," he has leaned very close and Sansa's chest is heaving, though he hasn't even touched her, "You'll sing me the sweetest song, little bird, and I'll watch you come before I fill you with my seed."

When he touches her face, surprisingly gentle, Sansa whimpers.

 

** Outsider POV **

"We are in your debt," Queen Daenerys, third of her name, says to her Hand before the assembled court, "whatever it is you desire, name it, and it shall be yours."

Sansa Stark steels herself -- the signs are subtle but Dany knows her well enough by now, but even she is unprepared when Sansa says, in a clear voice that rings across the audience chamber, "I desire that the Lannister dog -- Sandor Clegane -- be released; I desire that he be pardoned and given his freedom; and I desire permission to marry, Your Grace."

For a moment, Dany doesn't see how the requests are connected, before understanding dawns and she wonders if Clegane is even aware of his impending good fortune, a thought that amuses her sufficiently to allow the requests to pass without the quelling glance her Hand surely deserves for this show of guile.

 

** Loss of Control **

No matter what she did to him, Sandor was never so stupid as to spill his seed inside her -- though she would sigh in disappointment and frown at the mess he made on her belly, Sandor knew the Queen in the North could not afford for him to put a bastard in her.

"No, Sandor," she told him one cold night as they warmed each other beneath the furs, panting with lust and the thrusting of his hips, "I've been trying to tell you -- I don't want bastards, I want _heirs_ ," and then he can't help it -- her words, her honest expression, the way she locks her legs around his waist all conspires to hurl him roaring over the edge and he spills deep within her as her own pleasure takes her.

"You have no choice now," she murmurs afterwards, stroking his hair tenderly back from his ruined face, "but to consent to being my lord husband."

 

** Loss of Control 2 **

She says "yes" and Sandor Clegane weeps.

 

** Innuendo **

On the morning after the final battle, Sansa stood by his side atop the wreckage of the Wall and sighed wistfully, "It is hard to believe that the war is finally over," before she glanced up at him, a queer warmth in her eyes that he had not seen in all these months he had fought for her. "You have been so loyal," she said, "I feel I needs must reward you with something... lands perhaps, or an erection in your honour."

He raised an eyebrow and watched the dawning horror cross her face as she realised what she had just said, then he reached out and cupped her chin in his hand, and grinning said, "More like in your honour, little bird."

 

** Innuendo 2 **

_I miss Winterfell,_ Sansa thought miserably, shivering under the inn's thin bed covers, _it was always warm there, even when it snowed._

"I wish my bed were warmer," she muttered into the dark, surprised when a rasping voice rose up from the floor by the fireplace -- she had thought him asleep.

"If you're not careful, I'll warm it for you myself," the Hound said, and Sansa spent some minutes wondering why his kind offer had sounded like a threat.


End file.
